Courting Miss Granger
by Dakotagirl
Summary: Traductiond'une fic de Marmelade Fever Si Draco ne se marie pas dans l'année qui suit, il sera maudit et qui est la seule femme qu'il puisse épouser? Bon je suis nulle en résumé...
1. Default Chapter

**Auteur : Marmelade Fever**

**Traductrice : Jorajho**

**Voilà bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira, rien n'est à moi a part la traduction…**

**Chapitre 1 : Le Contrat de Mariage de Malfoy**

Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni Harry Potter ni aucun des personnages…

Hermione avait déjeuné chez elle, s'occupant de ses affaires. De la salade encore…Sa mère lui avait envoyé quatre têtes de laitue et elle ne voulait pas gaspiller. Elle avait encore vingt minutes avant d'aller à son travail chez Fleury et Botts. Elle était directrice maintenant. Hermione n'avait pas mis beaucoup de temps pour arriver en haut de l'échelle…On l'aime beaucoup là-bas. Cet emploi était dix fois mieux que celui qu'elle avait eu au ministère, il y a quelques années. Elle pouvait lire autant de livres qu'elle voulait et était payée pour cela. Hermione était particulièrement ravie d'aider les élèves de Poudlard à trouver leurs livres.

La jeune femme avait vingt-cinq ans maintenantétait célibataire et n'avait pas eu de rendez-vous depuis un an. Ses meilleurs amis Ron et Harry étaient mariés et vivaient ailleurs. Ils lui manquaient.

Elle venait juste de planter sa fourchette dans une carotte, lorsqu'un hibou entra par la fenêtre de la cuisine et déposa une lettre dans son plat puis s'envola au loin. Elle la pris, l'épousseta de la sauce salade et regarda l'adresse.

Mlle Hermione Granger, lut-elle. L'écriture était élégamment tracée à l'encre nacrée et verte. Elle l'ouvrit et en retira une belle feuille de papier. Tout en basétait inscrit le nom le plus improbable qu'elle aurait cru voir : **Draco Malefoy ! **

Intriguée, elle lut :

_Chère Miss Granger,_

_Je serais enchanté, si vous acceptiez de me rencontrez à sept heures ce soirà Basilic Garden. Ne soyez pas alarmée, s'il vous plait. J'ai un problème très important à discuter avec vous. Merci beaucoup. J'attends avec intérêt de vous revoir._

_Sincèrement, Draco Malefoy_

Basilic Garden était un restaurant très agréable où Hermione n'était allée qu'une seule fois pour l'anniversaire de sa mère. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Malefoy s'était il y a presque sept ans, lorsqu'elle avait quitté Poudlard. Pourquoi voulait-il discuter avec elle ? Mais il avait semblé sincère dans sa lettre. Il serait grossier de ne pas y aller. Elle se força à s'y rendre mais pris sa baguette magique au cas où les choses tourneraient mal.

A sept heures, Hermione pénétra dans Basilic Garden et un serveur la fit s'installer à une table dans un coin lointain de la salle. Elle vit Draco Malefoy qui semblait très nerveux et qui venait d'avaler une gorgée d'eau. Pendant un moment, elle se tint devant lui et l'examina.

« S'il te plait assieds-toi » dit-il en lui montrant le siège visà-vis de lui. Ses cheveux étaient aussi blonds que jamais et la seule différence notable dans son aspect indépendamment de l'âge était l'expression triste et nerveuse dans ses yeux. Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Il la regarda…effrayé. Que pouvait-il avoir a lui demandé ?

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux »Demanda Hermione arrangeant soigneusement sa serviette. Malefoy baissa les yeux.

« Bien » dit-il enfin « Je viens d'avoir vingt-six ans »

Hermione souleva un sourcil étonné.

« C'était hier et mon père m'a appelé dans son bureau pour me parler. »

« Je m'étais attendu à ce qu'il m'offre un présent ou quelque chose…mais ce n'étais pas ça. »

« Ok » dit Hermione. Elle suivait mais ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir…

« Il m'a fait m'asseoir et a sortit un parchemin. »

« Il…euh…me l'as lu. »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment compris d'abord. J'ai dû le lire plusieurs fois avant d'en saisir le sens. »

Malefoy sortit de vieux papiers de sa poche. Hermione les pris et jeta un coup d'œil pendant quelques secondes.

« Ces parchemins ont quatre cent ans » s'exclama-t-elle en voyant la date.

« Et c'est écrit en vieil anglais » Indiqua Malefoy en inclinant la tête. « Mon père me l'a expliqué »

« Il semble que si un Malefoy n'est pas marié avant son vingt-sixième anniversaire…Il a un an pour se trouver un épouse… »

Malefoy regarda son morceau de pain.

« Si je ne me marie pas je ne pourrais pas hériter de la fortune de ma famille et pire…Je serais maudit »

Hermione laissa échapper un sifflement. Etre maudit n'était pas une chose à prendre à la légère. La plupart des personnes maudites sont mortes un jour d'accidents atroces tels que des pianos leur tombant sur la tête. C'était comme casser un miroir seulement c'était permanent.

« Mon père m'a expliqué que le contrat est très spécifique au sujet de qui je peux ou ne peux pas épouser. Tout d'abord, elle doit être anglaise. Lorsque le contrat a été écrit la famille avait beaucoup d'ennemis étrangers. Seconde chose, elle doit être une sorcière. Aucuns moldus… ça ne se produira jamais. Ah enfin, elle doit avoir mon âge. » Hermione resta confuse, elle convenait aux trois catégories. Mais sûrement beaucoup d'autres étaient plus adaptées qu'elle. Malefoy semblait plus gêné que jamais et il avait une vraie crainte au fond des yeux. « Mon père est vraiment stricte au sujet de ces règles » dit Malefoy « Je n'ai jamais rien su à propos du contrat des Malefoy jusqu'à hier. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec moi » demanda Hermione craintive.

« Bien » dit Malefoy en évitant son regard «Mon père a fait une liste de filles qui étaient adaptées aux critères. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup. Il a barré nom après nom, apparemment elles sont toutes mariées. Toutes excepté toi. Il la regarda tristement. « Grang-Hermione»dit-il « Il semble que tu es la seule fille dans le monde entier avec qui je puisses me marier, tu es mon seul espoir. »

« Elles sont toutes mariées ?» haleta Hermione.

« Jusqu'à la dernière » indiqua Malefoy avec pondération. « Chacune de notre âge et même celles âgées d'un an de plus ou de moins. »

« Et on te permet de te marier avec un fille de moldus ? » haleta Hermione.

« En ce moment ça a si peu d'importance que s'en ai risible… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de dire » demanda la jeune brune.

« J'essaye de dire que si je ne t'épouse pas avant la fin de l'année, je suis perdu. » Dit Malefoy. Hermione n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Est-ce que Draco la demandait en mariage ? Elle trembla.

« Ce qui veut dire que » Hermione ne pu croire qu'elle avait laissé échapper ces mots.

« J'ai de l'argent,tu sais… » Dit-il en changeant rapidement de stratégie.

« Tu ne veux pas me laisser souffrir n'est-ce pas »

Elle fut frappée de culpabilité. Il touchait une corde sensible et il le savait.

« Je te propose un marché, nous sortirons ensemble pendant onze mois et si tu décides vraiment que tu me détestes alors tu pourras me laisser et je mourrais en sachant que j'ai au moins essayé. »

« Si tu en décides autrement…nous nous marierons. »

Ils se turent pendant environ dix minutes. Le serveur jeta plusieurs coups de d'œil à leur table, se demandant s'il oserait leur offrir une liste de spécialités.

« Onze mois alors » demanda Hermione

Malefoy la regarda. « Onze mois c'est tout ce que je te demande… »

« Bien, je te suis reconnaissante que tu ne m'ai pas simplement enlevé et forcé à t'épouser. » Dit sincèrement Hermione.

« Ou pire encore, me faire tomber amoureuse de toi, sans me dire que tu n'avait aucun autre choix… »

Il réfléchit quelques instants comme s'il se maudissait de ne pas y avoir pensé puis son visage repris une expression neutre.

« Onze mois c'est le mieux que je puisses faire. Mais il n'y aucune garantie. »

Malefoy poussa un énorme soupir. « Bien, bien… » Le serveur vint et ils passèrent commande. L'année promettait d'être intéressante.

**Note de la traductrice : Si vous aimez ce texte rendez hommage à l'auteur Marmelade Fever, et reviewez, c'est ma première traduction, ne soyez pas trop dur, SVP…**


	2. Marier la Sang de Bourbe ?

**Chapitre 2: Marier la Sang de bourbe ?**

Draco se réveilla tôt. C'était son anniversaire aujourd'hui. Il s'habilla et apparut dans la maison de ses parents. Son père avait demandé sa présence. Aucun doute, son père voulait lui donner un présent d'une certaine sorte. Il devenait un peu vieux pour déballer des paquets mais qui sait ?

« Bonjour mère » Dit Draco car une femme blonde, le nez en l'air venait d'apparaître.

« Ah Draco chéri ! » roucoula sa mère. « Ton père veut te voir dans son bureau »

« Ok »dit Drago en roulant des yeux dès que sa mère fut au loin. Elle avait toujours été surprotectrice avec lui. Qu'est-ce qu'un cadeau pouvait avoir de si important ? En bas du hall se trouvaient deux escaliers et à gauche, la porte du cabinet de son père. Draco frappa sachant que son père était exigeant avec cette règle. Il avait une bonne raison d'être méfiant car par le passé il avait reçue un mauvais sort de la part d'un mangemort félon.

« Entrez ! » gronda la voix de son père. Draco fit ce qu'il lui dit. Son père s'asseya derrière son bureau et à sa grande déception, il n'y avait aucune trace de papier cadeau. Au lieu de cela, sur le bureau reposait un ensemble de très vieux documents. « Assieds-toi, fils » commanda son père.

« Où est mon présent ? » Demanda Draco.

Son père jeta. « Nous t'organisons une fête vendredi. Tu auras ton cadeau à ce moment-là »

« Bien » indiqua Draco en se déplaçant sur son siège. Il obtenait toujours un cadeau pour son anniversaire, toujours.

« Ecoute fils, j'ai une chose de la plus grande importance à discuter avec toi. » Il montra les papiers sur le bureau et commença à lire, Draco ne comprenait pas un mot et du relire après son père.

« Ce qui signifie ? » Demanda-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux, ce qui le décoiffa.

« Ce qui signifie… » Dit son père « Que tu dois te marier mon fils. »

« Me marier ? Quand ? »

« Dans un an à partir d'aujourd'hui… »

« UN AN ? Mais c'est impossible ! » S'écria Draco en faisant s'envoler touts les papiers.

« C'est possible et ça va arriver. Ces règles ont été établies il y a des générations pour assurer la continuité du nom de notre famille. Et si tu n'épouses pas une fille acceptable avant la fin de l'année, tu perdras la fortune de la famille. »

« Aucun argent ? Qui l'obtiendrait autrement ? »

« Ta cousine Nymphadora Tonks. » dit M. Malefoy, le visage livide.

« Mais elle est du côté de maman ! Et c'est une sang-mêlée en plus ! »

« Je sais…je sais, mais il n'y aurait plus qu'elle. »

« L'argent n'est pas la seule raison, je te recommande de prendre ceci au sérieux. Car sans compter que tu seras pauvre, tu seras également maudit. »

« Maudit ? » grinça Draco. « Alors je me marierai. Qui me proposes-tu ? »

Le père sortit une feuille de papier de son bureau.

« Voici une liste que j'ai fait il y a un moment. Il y a plusieurs critères pour choisir la jeune fille. Elle doit être une sorcière naturellement, elle doit être anglaise et elle ne doit pas avoir plus d'un an de différence avec toi. »

« C'est stupide ! »

« Elle est également censée être célibataire. Cette liste est un peu surannée. »

L'homme soupira, sortit un stylo et barra un nom. « Hannah Abbot. » « Elle est mariée » Il barra aussi Milicent Bulstrode. « Elle est morte » Il barra plusieurs autres noms, jusqu'à qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un à gauche de la feuille.

« Qui est-ce ? » Demanda Draco en cherchant à regarder sur la feuille mais son père cachait le nom. « Pansy peut-être ? »

« Non, elle s'est mariée il y a cinq ans, je ne l'ai même jamais mise sur cette liste. »

« D'accord, alors qui ? »

« Tu ne vas pas aimer cela et d'ailleurs moi non plus. » Il découvrit la feuille et la plaça devant son fils.

« La Sang de Bourbe » « Comment est-ce possible ? » hurla-t-il.

« Il n'y a plus de Sang purs, elle sont toutes mariées, mortes ou gelées dans la toundra… »

« Qui… ? »

« Ce n'est pas important. Ce qui est important c'est que si tu veux rester dans la famille, avoir ton héritage et rester en vie, tu dois épouser Hermione Granger. »

« Mais c'est une amie de Potter ! »

« Cela ne fait aucune différence. Le contrat de mariage ne se soucie pas de ces détails et cela indique aussi que c'est la fin de notre lignée de Sangs Purs. »Ses mains étaient crispées sur le bureau.

« Epouser la Sang de Bourbe ? » dit Draco en se penchant et en se massant les tempes.

« Je veux que tu dînes avec elle demain. »

« Demain ! »

« Je veux aussi que tu l'invites à ta fête vendredi… »

« Comment vais-je faire pour la convaincre de m'épouser ? »

« Tu es un garçon intelligent. Et tu as mon charme n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je vais mourir ! »Pleura Draco en n'entendant pas ce que lui disait son père. « Et je vais être pauvre! »

La porte grinça. « Draco, mon chéri, tu veux venir à la cuisine pour prendre un morceau de gâteau. » Sa mère passa la tête à travers la porte.

« Laisse le seul, Narcissa » Le visage de sa mère disparut.

« Je vais être pauvre et mort ! Je vais mourir en pauvre homme du peuple à moins que je n'épouse Granger. »

« Tu as compris l'essentiel »

**Voilà encore un chapitre de traduit avec moult difficultés, j'espère que ça vous plais…**

**Jorajho**


	3. Souhaits d'anniversaire

**Chapitre 3 : Souhaits d'anniversaire**

Ils restèrent environ une demi-heure sans se parler. Tout les deux se sentaient très mal à l'aise compte tenu de la situation. Si quelqu'un leur avait dit qu'ils devraient sortir ensemble pendant onze mois, ils l'auraient pris pour un fou. Avec la possibilité du mariage cependant c'était différent. C'était à peine choquant. Ils s'étaient détestés. Ils se détestaient toujours et pensaient que ce serait toujours ainsi. Que diraient leurs amis ? Hermione savait que si Harry ou Ron entendait parler de ce-ci, ils lui diraient de laisser Malefoy à son sort malheureux. Cependant, il avait toujours ce regard vulnérable qui ne la laisserait jamais faire ça. Il avait besoin d'elle. Qu'elle l'aime ou pas elle pouvait toujours essayé…

« Est-tu libre vendredi ? » dit Malefoy en brisant le silence le premier. Ils venaient de finir de manger leurs tiramisus et le serveur était allé chercher l'addition.

« Quelle heure ? »

« Huit heures. Mes parents m'organisent une fête d'anniversaire. Mon père m'a dit que je pouvais t'inviter. »

« C'est correct de me dire que ton père t'as forcé à m'inviter. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu veuilles m'y voir. » Dit Hermione en hochant la tête.

« Alors, tu peux venir ? »

« Je suppose… »

« Bien. C'est chez moi. Je…peux t'emmener si tu veux ? »

« Non, non. Merci. Je peux transplaner. »

« En fait tu ne peux pas. Je ne sais pas si tu as lu : L'histoire de Poudlard. Mais tu ne peux pas y transplaner, pour le manoir Malefoy c'est la même chose. »

« Ok, alors. Je serai chez moi. Tu sais où c'est ? »

Malefoy sembla gêné. « Je sais où tu vis. »

« Tu… ? »

« Euh…Ouais…J'ai ensorcelé mon hibou pour savoir à quelle adresse il avait déposé la lettre… »

« Oh…ok. Je te verrai vendredi. » Elle se leva et fut sur le point de partir lorsqu'il l'arrêta.

« Ce sera stricte. Je porterai une longue robe de soirée si j'étais toi. »

« Ok» Dit-elle regardant au loin.

« Euh...Granger ? Je devrais dire Hermione ? »

« Oui ? » Dit-elle. Ses mâchoires grincèrent dans son effort pour être civile.

« Tu ne dois pas apporter de cadeau. » Dit-il

Elle lui fit un petit geste de loin.

« Bye…Draco »

Heur« Bye… » Murmura-t-il en la regardant s'éloigner.

Le vendredi arriva très rapidement. Hermione trouva une belle robe longue bien que le prix fût un peu élevé. Et elle employa une formule de lissage pour ses cheveux. Hier elle avait rencontre Mrs Weasley et avait du passer un long moment avec pour lui expliquer pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas venir dîner chez elle ce soir-là. Heureusement pour elle, elle n'avait pas rencontré Harry ou Ron par hasard durant la semaine.

A huit heures moins quart, elle était assise dans son salon, très nerveuse. Et si cette histoire n'était qu'un mauvais tour ? Elle irait au Manoir Malefoy, après tout. Elle prit son inspiration en attendant que sonne huit heures. S'il ne venait pas bientôt, ils seraient en retard. Comment allait-il venir ? Il n'avait sûrement pas de voiture…Si c'était en poudre de cheminette ?

A 7h58, elle entendit un bruit. On frappait à la porte et elle se précipita pour ouvrir. Draco se tenait dehors à côté d'un tapis magique.

« Hello…Miss Granger. » Dit-il en choisissant soigneusement ses mots. Il portait une robe longue argentée assortie à ses yeux. Pendant quelques secondes, il l'effleura du regard. S'il était impressionné, il le cachait extrêmement bien.

« Les tapis volants, ce n'est pas illégal ? »

« Seulement si on se fait prendre… » Dit-il avec un sourire typiquement Malefoy**. (N/A : Ca me fait penser à Aladin, pas vous ?)**

Hermione roula des yeux. « Allons-y, alors… » A sa grande surprise, il la prit par la main et la mena sur le tapis. Ils s'assirent tous les deux. « Agrippe-toi là… »Dit Malefoy en montrant une poignée sur le bord du tapis. Immédiatement, ils s'élevèrent au-delà des nuages. C'était une belle nuit et le vent les caressait, la faisant frissonner. Les lumières de la ville scintillaient et bientôt ils atterrirent sur une très grande pelouse. Hermione ne pu le croire. Le manoir Malefoy était énorme ! Il était presque deux fois plus grand que le château de Poudlard ! Il y avait des tourelles et des drapeaux partout. Il était magnifique. Ils marchèrent agilement au dessus de la pelouse, au milieu de plantes exotiques. Hermione pensa avec amusement que Neville Londubat serait très heureux ici.

Malefoy ne l'avait pas regardé et l'avait simplement mené jusqu'à de très grandes portes. Un elfe de maison le regardant solennellement se tenait à ses côtés. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Dobby et cela lui rappela la S.A.L.E. Une idée lui trotta en tête mais elle décida de s'en occuper plus tard…S'en occuper plus tard ? Pensait-elle sérieusement que ceci pouvait durer ? Elle frissonna.

Ils marchèrent dans la maison et passèrent plusieurs vestibules avant d'entendre les voix des invités. Hermione sentit son cœur remonter dans sa gorge. Que faisait-elle ici ?

« Avance » Dit Malefoy en lui montrant la porte qu'il avait ouverte pour elle. Elle avança à travers la foule, se sentant gênée. Toutes les voix se turent.

« Granger ? Qu'est-ce que la Sang de Bourbe fait ici ? » Hermione aurait pu reconnaître la voix de Pansy Parkinson n'importe où. Hermione pensa soudain que celle-ci devait être mariée si on ne l'avait pas choisie sur la liste.

« Mesdames et messieurs ! » Dit une voix qui était à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure mais qu'on entendait à travers toute la salle. « Je vous présente ma future belle-fille »Lucius Malefoy tenait une flûte de champagne et Hermione pu entendre Draco gémir derrière elle. Le reste de la salle se mit à chuchoter : « Future belle-fille ? »

« DRACO ! Draco ! » Cria Pansy Parkinson en venant vers eux en courant et laissant son mari dans son sillage. C'était un homme squelettique, avec des mèches très foncées et des yeux presque jaunes. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? »

« Le contrat de mariage des Malefoy… »Murmura Draco, très tranquillement. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Hermione, il avait peur qu'elle le prenne comme une offense.

« Il doit m'épouser pour rester riche et vivant » dit-elle en soupirant. « Je n'ai pas encore accepté naturellement… »L'homme squelettique la regardait comme si elle était étonnante. Hermione se rapprocha inconsciemment de Draco, sans savoir pourquoi, elle se sentait en sécurité près de lui.

« Personnellement c'est risqué ! »Cria Pansy qui fulminait. Elle et son mari s'éloignèrent au grand soulagement d'Hermione.

« Avançons, nous allons saluer mon père… »Dit Draco en maugréant contre l'intervention gênante de Pansy. Ils se déplacèrent à travers la foule jusqu'à M. et Mrs Malefoy. Hermione n'avait rencontré Mrs Malefoy qu'une seule fois dans le passé. Cette fois-ci Narcissa l'observa et murmura quelque chose comme « Oh, elle a grandi… »

« Ainsi c'est Mademoiselle Granger ? » Demanda Lucius Malefoy très lentement. Et encore une fois inconsciemment Hermione se rapprocha de Draco.

« Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés… » Dit Hermione en essayant de maîtriser sa voix.

« Je n'ai pas oublié… » Dit-il en lui jetant un regard mortel. Elle se sentit très exposée tout à coup. S'il voulait se venger d'elle c'était un excellent moment.

« Mais dans la situation où nous sommes…Il vaudrait mieux mettre ces choses de coté. » Il fit une pause comme s'il laissait ses mots faire effet. « Cependant je dois vous avertir mademoiselle, qu'il serait dans vos intérêts…de coopérer. »

« Vous me menacez ? » Laissa échapper Hermione.

« Oui…Naturellement » « Ne dois-t-on pas s'attendre à ce que je veuille assurer l'avenir de mon fils et de ses héritiers ? »

Hermione se sentit pâlir. Comment avait-elle pu penser qu'elle avait le choix ? Draco eu un regard significatif. C'était d'abord à lui de décider.

« Je prendrais toutes les mesures pour te protéger. Si n'importe qui ici s'approche de toi pour te faire du mal, il sera mort avant de n'avoir rien pu faire… »

« Maintenant les enfants, je pense qu'il serait temps que vous vous mêliez à la foule… »Dit Lucius. « Regardez voilà Severus, pourquoi n'allez vous pas le saluer ? » Severus était assis dans un coin de la salle. Elle sentit Malefoy poser la main sur son épaule et la mener vers lui.

« Bonsoir, professeur » Dit Malefoy. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient réunis Hermione pouvait entendre le ton narquois de sa voix.

« Bonjour M. Malefoy…Miss Granger » Dit-il en inclinant la tête vers eux deux. « Ainsi tout ce que j'ai entendu est vrai ? » Malefoy lui expliqua l'histoire pendant qu'Hermione regardait le sol. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus aucune raison de reculer. Elle se sentait maintenant comme Malefoy, c'était le choix entre le mariage ou la mort. Elle leva la tête lorsque Malefoy fini son explication. Rogue avait une lueur dans le regard. « Bien…bien, c'est une situation très fâcheuse et intéressante. » « Je suppose que Lucius prend toutes les dispositions pour assurer ce mariage ? »

« Oui » dit Hermione.

« Alors je vous souhaite à tous les deux un long et heureux mariage. Je ne sais pas pour lequel des deux je me sens le plus désolé. » « Il se sent désolé pour moi ? » Se demanda Hermione. Après tout cependant Rogue n'était pas si mauvais. Il avait été dans bien des situations fâcheuses avec les mange morts après tout. Il devait être désolé pour Malefoy aussi. Elle ne su pas comment prendre le commentaire.

Le bruit d'une cuillère tapant contre un verre résonna dans toute la salle. « C'est le moment des cadeaux ! » Le visage de Malefoy s'illumina et il se tourna vers une table surchargée de cadeaux. Harry lui avait parlé une fois du nombre de cadeaux de son cousin, mais ceux de Malefoy devaient être huit fois plus nombreux. Malefoy s'assit et on lui remit cadeau après cadeau. Un de ses employés utilisait continuellement un sort pour faire disparaître le papier. Cela ne pris pas moins de trois heures et pendant ce temps-là, Hermione regardait. Quand la montagne de cadeau disparut, on apporta un énorme gâteau d'anniversaire. Des bougies l'illuminaient de mille feux. Malefoy écoutait gaiement les chants et regarda Hermione. Les secondes semblaient durer des éternités avant que Malefoy ne ferme les yeux et souffle ses bougies. A ce moment Hermione fit son propre vœu d'anniversaire. Que si elle finissait par l'épouser, qu'ils soient heureux. Sans qu'elle le sache Malefoy avait souhaité la même chose…

**A suivre**

**N/A : Les choses commencent à devenir intéressantes…**

**N/T : Stellmaria, je n'ai pas inversé les chapitres, c le même ordre que l'auteur…**


	4. Visiteurs

**Chapitre 4 : Visiteurs**

Hermione avait mal à la tête. Epouser Draco Malefoy ou mourir… Confronté à ce choix elle avait peur de devoir choisir le mariage…Pourtant Draco était particulièrement gentil depuis qu'il était venu la voir à propos de son dilemme. Mais c'était probablement dû au fait qu'il ne voulait pas mourir. Elle soupira et vit les derniers retardataires de la fête qui se dirigeaient vers la porte.

« Miss Granger ? » C'était la voix de Lucius Malefoy. Elle se tourna vers lui et le regarda calmement. « Avant que Draco ne vous raccompagne chez vous, je souhaite vous soumettre une contrainte. Ou vous permettez à Draco de sortir avec vous pendant onze mois et vous épouser ou bien je n'hésiterais pas à vous jeter un sort impardonnable. Est-ce clair ? »

« Terriblement »

« En outre, la famille voudrait passer plus de temps avec vous. »

« Ce qui signifie ? »

« Vous viendrez dimanche. »

Hermione était outragée. « Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je peux venir ? »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas ! » « Vous allez vivre avec moi et Narcissa. Draco viendra vous voir souvent naturellement. Mais vous n'aurez pas le droit de sortir sans être accompagnée par lui. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Que voulez-vous faire ? »

« N'est-ce pas évident ? Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de vous laisser sans protection dehors, vous pourriez être tuée. Nous ne voulons pas non plus que vous nous échappiez. Oui Miss Granger, vous allez être la personne la plus importante ici. »

« Mais j'ai un travail, une famille, des amis… »

« Vous pourrez les voir, à condition que vous soyez avec votre fiancé. »

Malefoy surgit enfin de sa pile de cadeaux. Il emmena Hermione dehors et ils se remontèrent sur le tapis volant.

« Ton père est un troll absolu. » Souffla Hermione lorsqu'elle s'assit sur le tapis.

« Et ton père est un…Oh ! Attends, nous n'allons pas jouer à ce jeu n'est-ce pas ? »Les yeux de Malefoy brillèrent étrangement. « Bon, allons-y ! » Et ils décollèrent. Lorsqu'ils atterrirent, elle descendit. « Je te vois dimanche…chérie » dit-il riant, en remontant sur le tapis.

« Conduis-toi mieux ou je te laisse mourir avec de beaucoup de souffrance sous une enclume géante. »

Le sourire sur le visage de Malefoy se transforma en une expression d'horreur. « Bien…bien. Une étreinte de bonne nuit ma chère ? »

Hermione lui jeta un regard mortel. « Tu es fou ! Tu le sais ? »

« Je dépasse les limites, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu crois ? »

« Bien. Ma lady. » Il lui prit la main et la baisa. « Bonne nuit » Il sourit et s'éloigna.

Hermione sentait que le samedi arrivait et s'était une bonne chose. Rester éveillé jusqu'à deux heures du matin, endommageait sa capacité a travaillé. Elle s'était levée à midi et lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la cuisine elle poussa un cri. Malefoy se reposait assis à sa table en lisant un livre sur la santé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire.

« J'ai transplané. On peut manger un morceau ? »

« Manger un morceau ? » Elle s'était subitement rendue compte qu'elle était en pyjama.

« Oui, j'ai pensé que nous pourrions employer cette heure avant que tu ne partes voir mes parents. » Il regardait fixement son pyjama. « Rose lumineux ? » Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu portais ça.

« Oui, si tu te maries avec moi, tu auras beaucoup de choses à découvrir… »

« Ainsi nous nous marions ? Tant mieux. J'ai fait des cauchemars à propos d'enclumes tombant sur ma tête hier. Alors que dirais-tu de déjeuner ? »

« Oui d'accord ! Attend-moi ici le temps que je me change, et ne touche à rien ! »

Hermione commençait juste à enlever sa chaussette droite lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. « Oh, bien, peut-être qu'il part. » se dit-elle.

« Hermione ? Où es-tu ? MALEFOY ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Dit une voix, qui n'était celle de nul autre que Harry venant de la cuisine. Hermione a saisi sa chaussette ainsi que sa chaussure gauche et elle a foncé en direction de la cuisine. Sa chaussette droite pendant à moitié sur son pied. Elle respira pour calmer son point de coté et regarder la scène. Harry et Malefoy se tenaient, les baguettes magiques sorties et en position d'attaque.

« Arrêtez ! » Hurla Hermione. Les deux hommes restèrent en position bien qu'ils tournèrent la tête vers elle. « Harry tout va bien ! »

« Ouais Potter tout est bien ! » Dit Malefoy en tripotant sa baguette et en s'asseyant.

« Excuse-moi ? » Dit Harry en roulant des yeux. « Hermione qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Pourquoi Malefoy est assis dans ta cuisine ? »

« Ca ne te dérange pas si je m'occupe de celui-ci ma chère ? » Dit Malefoy en faisant grimacer Hermione. « Tu vois Potter, nous sommes comme on dit, engagés. »

« Il n'a plus toute sa tête ! » s'exclama Harry en fixant Hermione. « Herm, de quoi parle-t-il ? »

« C'est une longue histoire… » Indiqua Hermione en tirant sur sa chaussette. « L'essentiel c'est que si je ne l'épouse pas, nous sommes morts tous les deux. »

« Je suis désolé, mais tu as dit « épouse » ? » Dit Harry stupéfait. Hermione ne répondit pas et regarda vers le bas.

Après une longue pause, Draco dit « Regarde Potter, ni l'un ni l'autre ne veulent nous marier mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulons recevoir des enclumes sur la tête. »

« Enclumes ? » dit Harry du bout des lèvres car la porte venait de s'ouvrir. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux foncés entra.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Elle était enceinte d'environ cinq mois.

« Pénélope ! » haleta Hermione avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

« Oh, salut Hermione ! C'est bon de te voir…Qui est-ce ? Un nouveau copain peut-être ? »

Draco bougea dans son siège. « En quelque sorte. » Hermione murmura « Draco Malefoy, Pénélope Potter. »

« Heureuse de te rencontrer » Dit Pénélope en souriant. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas noté la tension qui régnait dans la pièce. « Draco, c'est un nom très intéressant. Tu t'appelles ainsi d'après le nom du législateur athénien ou d'un dragon ? »

« Euh…les deux. » Murmura Draco en lui jetant un regard.

« C'est très intéressant, intéressant, en effet. » Indiqua Pénélope en souriant. « Oh, chéri. » Dit-elle son sourire tombant. « Le bébé donne encore un coup de pied, notre Amy sera une joueuse de foot, je le sens ! »

« Foot ? Attends une minute…Elle est… ? »

« Je suis une moldue oui. » Dit Pénélope en ne notant pas le signe de danger qu'essayait de lui envoyer Harry.

« Euh » dit Harry « Pen, je pense que ce serait mieux si nous revenions un autre jour. »

« Hmm. Pourquoi ? »

« Nous étions sur le point de partir déjeuner. » Dit très rapidement Hermione. «Harry, je t'enverrai une lettre pour tout t'expliquer, d'accord ? »

« Bien » Dit Harry en emmenant son épouse et en jetant un coup d'œil mauvais à Draco au passage. « Fais attention, c'est tout, ok ? »

« Oui, vas-y maintenant… » Dit Hermione. Malefoy regardait toujours fixement Pénélope. « On se voit, bye ! » Dit-elle en fermant la porte sur Harry et Pénélope. Elle se tourna alors vers Malefoy. « Dis-moi ce que tu voulais dire par là. »

« Quoi ? Je n'allais rien dire… »

« Ne me donne pas cette excuse. »

« Grange-Hermione, vraiment. On y va okay ? » Dit-il en regardant ses pieds.

«Ne me mens pas !» lui dit-elle.

« Pourquoi veux-tu que j'insultes l'épouse de Potter ? Bon allons-y, s'il te plait. Okay ? »

« D'accord, allons-y. » Dit-elle en s'asseyant et en tirant sur sa chaussette.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient dehors, se tenant à un stand de hamburger.

« Ca ne vas pas te tuer de me parler, tu sais. » Indiqua Malefoy lorsqu'ils furent assis devant leurs hamburgers.

« Mais ça me tuera de ne pas t'épouser, n'est-ce pas ? » Un couple tout près échangea un regard confus.

« Je vais te dire une chose. Faisons comme si nous n'étions pas menacés, ok ? C'était tellement mieux quand nous dînions l'autre soir. »

« De quoi t'inquiètes-tu ? »

Malefoy soupira. « Ce que je veux dire c'est que j'ai envie de me marier avec quelqu'un avec qui je puisses discuter et qui soit à mon niveau. »

Hermione renifla « Pourquoi est-ce drôle ? »

« J'essaye d'imaginer quelqu'un de ton niveau ! »

Malefoy se pencha en arrière. « Pourquoi est-ce que je me tracasse ? » murmura-t-il.

« Franchement, je ne sais pas ! »

« Dis-moi, si j'arrive à convaincre mon père de te laisser dans ta maison, seras-tu plus aimable ? »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Oui, je suppose, mais qu'est-ce que ça t'apportes ? »

« Laisse-moi juste te dire que je suis un romantique désespéré. » Dit Malefoy en roulant des yeux.

« Quoi ? Tu étais sérieux ? »

« Il serait juste beaucoup plus facile de supporter cette situation, si tu ne te sens pas forcée. »

« Je suis forcé ! »

«…et je le suis aussi. »

Le visage d'Hermione se figea lorsqu'elle croisa ses tristes yeux gris. Elle se tus et resta bouche bée. « Oh »

**Voilà encore un chap de boucler ! Je vais vous faire une confidence, jusqu'ici c'est mon chapitre préféré en français…Gros bizous aux lecteurs… Jorajho**


	5. Un burger,du gel et une robe

**Chapitre 5 : Burger, gel et une robe**

Draco évita soigneusement son regard. Une pensée l'avait traversé. Peut-être que ce ci arriverait après tout. Il n'avait jamais trouvé qu'elle était laide à part peut-être ses cheveux…est ses dents. Ces dernières étaient différentes de par le passé. Il lui semblait qu'elles étaient plus longues lorsqu'elle était jeune. Elles étaient maintenant parfaitement proportionnées. Elles étaient jolies maintenant.

« Alors » Dit-il au bout d'un moment. « Où sont les couverts ? »

Granger commença à rire. Que pouvait-il y avoir de si drôle à demander où sont les couverts ? « C'est un hamburger, ça se mange avec les mains. » Draco avait entendu parler de telles choses. Vraiment, cela semblait barbare. Manger avec ses mains ? Ha ! L'idée était risible. Il l'observait pendant qu'elle déballait son hamburger et la regarda mordre dedans. Il plissa son nez. Elle soupira. « Je suis sûre que si tu demandes à l'homme derrière le comptoir, il te donnera un couteau et une fourchette.

« Je pense que je peux » Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, tenant un couteau et une fourchette en plastique. Ils étaient absolument inutiles. Le couteau ne coupait pas et la fourchette ne retenait pas la nourriture.

« Essaye à l'aide de tes mains. Ce n'est pas mauvais ! » Dit Granger, clairement amusée par ses ennuis. Elle continuait à manger son propre hamburger comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Il continuait de refuser d'essayer avec les mains. Il consentait à épouser une fille de moldus, il n'allait pas encore tomber encore plus bas.

Hermione observait comment Malefoy mangeait lentement son burger. Il ne finit que bien après elle. Il était si têtu. D'une certaine manière, il était réellement mignon. Il n'avait pas encore touché à ses frites. Si il allait les manger avec sa fourchette, elle ne s'arrêterait jamais de rire.

« Alors » Dit-elle pendant qu'il l'observait. « J'apprécierais vraiment si tu pouvais parler à ton père. N'y vois aucune offense, mais je ne veux vraiment pas vivre avec tes parents. »

« C'est compréhensible. Ouais je pense que je peux lui parler. Je veux dire à condition que tu ne partes pas en Antarctique ou ailleurs… »

Hermione souris. « Je ne penses pas que les pingouins seraient heureux si je faisais ça. »

« Oui et se serait trop loin pour moi. » Dit Malefoy inconsciemment.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et Malefoy changea rapidement de sujet.

« Tu sais c'est drôle, j'ai toujours voulu mettre du gel dans tes cheveux. »

« Quoi ? » Dit Hermione complètement confuse.

« Tes cheveux, j'ai toujours voulu essayer d'y mettre du gel. »

« C'est la chose la plus étrange que l'on m'ai dite récemment. » Indiqua Hermione sidérée.

« Plus étrange que devoir m'épouser ? »

« Non je ne peux pas comparé, vraiment. » Grimaça Hermione. « Puis-je toucher tes cheveux ? »

« Euh… » Dit Malefoy en fronçant les sourcils. « Vas-y » Hermione lui tapota la tête. Ses cheveux étaient presque comme un casque. « C'est assez, je ne veux pas que tu les salisses en haut. » Hermione retira ses doigts qui étaient maintenant très collants.

« Dit à ton père que je veux rester chez moi et convainc le et tu pourras me mettre du gel. » Elle avait dit ce qui lui passait par la tête et c'était très étrange de dire ça à Draco Malefoy.

« D'accord » Dit Malefoy en souriant « Nous pouvons aller lui dire maintenant si tu veux. »

« Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Il veut que j'y aille demain. »

Malefoy se leva laissant ses frites. Ils marchèrent vers une allée reculée derrière le restaurant. « Nous pouvons transplaner dans ma maison. Puis de la nous marcherons jusqu'au Manoir. » Dit-il. Un moment plus tard, ils se tenaient dans son salon. C'était réellement une très belle maison. Les meubles étaient magnifiques et ce n'était pas comme elle l'aurait imaginé. Il l'emmena dans sa bibliothèque. Ils allèrent dans un bureau puis dans un large hall. Une dernière porte les mena dehors. « C'est à vingt minutes de chez moi. Mon tapis volant est prêt. »

Hermione dit qu'elle préférait marcher. Les arbres le long de la route étaient magnifiques. Pourtant Malefoy ne semblait pas impressionné. Ils marchèrent tout du long en silence pendant un moment. Hermione nota que plusieurs endroits étaient idéals pour lire. Elle devina qu'elle passerait beaucoup de temps ici à lire, pendant le reste de sa vie. Ce serait une bonne manière d'être loin de ses beaux-parents. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Malefoy. Il regarda fixement droit devant lui. Il semblait si tranquille maintenant. Il était beaucoup plus supportable de cette façon. Ils atteignirent le bord de la propriété des Malefoy, ils marchèrent au bord de la pelouse vers les grandes portes. Le même elfe de maison qu'elle avait vu la fois dernière les salua.

« Annonce notre arrivée ! » dit Malefoy brusquement à l'elfe.

« Oui, annonce notre arrivée s'il te plait, merci. » Dit Hermione à son tour. Malefoy ne fit aucun commentaire. L'elfe revint plusieurs minutes plus tard et les emmena dans un bureau.

« Le fils de monsieur et la fille aux cheveux touffus » Dit l'elfe en passant la tête à travers la porte.

Lucius Malefoy souleva la tête. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Draco ? »

Hermione sentit ses genoux trembler. Draco pouvait-il convaincre son père ? Elle n'en était plus si sûre maintenant.

« Père » Dit Malefoy d'un ton ferme. « Je ne penses pas qu'il est nécessaire pour Miss Granger de vivre ici. Vu les circonstances, je pense qu'il faudrait mieux laisser faire les choses…Naturellement. »

« Je vois » Dit Lucius Malefoy en faisant glisser une canette entre ses doigts. « Et c'est ton idée, Draco ? »

« Oui, père, ça l'est. »

« Mlle Granger, s'il vous plait, pourriez-vous sortir un moment ? »

Hermione se sentit très nerveuse soudain et sortit de la salle. En dehors, à coté de la porte, elle trouva le même elfe qui attendait patiemment. Il portait un cache-théière sur la tête. « Mlle, aimerait-t-elle rendre visite à Mme Malefoy ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Ok »Dit Hermione en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à la porte avant de suivre l'elfe. Elle n'entendit pas le hurlement. Elle espérait que les choses se passaient bien. Mme Malefoy était assise dans un divan au salon.

« Ah, Miss Granger. » Dit-elle en se levant. « Venez ici que je vous regarde. » Elle examina Hermione et la frôla du bout des doigts. « Vous savez, je pense que ça pourrait vous aller. »

« Qu'est-ce qui pourrait m'aller ? » Interrogea Hermione, intriguée.

« Oh, eh bien, ma robe de mariée…Si ça ne vous gênes pas j'aimerais que vous la portiez. » Narcissa Malefoy ne semblait pas aussi snob lorsqu'elle était sans son mari. Mais son nez était encore légèrement en l'air, cependant.

« Eh, bien »dit lentement Hermione « Ma propre mère voudra peut-être que je porte la sienne. » C'était un peu un mensonge. Elle savait parfaitement que la robe de sa mère avait une grande tâche sur le devant due à un certain gâteau de mariage.

Mme Malfoy rie. C'était un rire suraigu qui sonnait faux. « Ma chère, votre mère n'est-elle pas une moldue ? Je pense qu'il serait beaucoup plus…approprié pour vous que vous portiez ma robe. »

Hermione sentit son visage rougir mais ne dit rien. Au lieu de parler, elle permit à Mme Malefoy de l'emmener dans son appartement pour voir sa robe. Hermione n'aurait jamais voulu l'admettre mais dès qu'elle eut posé les yeux sur la robe, elle en tomba amoureuse. Elle était ivoire avec de longues manches, qui s'arrêtaient aux doigts. Elle était parfaitement lisse sauf quelques plis à la taille. Sans compter que celle-ci était parfaitement adaptée. Une partie vénale d'elle lui disait qu'elle était prête à épouser Malefoy rien que pour pouvoir porter cette robe.

Une heure plus tard l'elfe de maison lui indiqua que « Le jeune maître Malefoy vous attend dans l'entrée. » Ils ont marché de nouveaux jusqu'à chez lui, et sur le chemin Malefoy l'informa que finalement elle ne serait pas obliger d'aller habiter chez ses parents. Il ne voulu pas en dire plus cependant.

« Que dirais-tu si nous programmions la cérémonie du gel pour demain ? » Dit-il lorsqu'ils atteignirent sa maison.

« Bien, je te verrais plus tard alors. » Dit Hermione qui ne voulait pas le déranger. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer que la discussion avec son père s'était bien passée.

**A suivre…**

**Merci pour vos reviews… Gros bizous tous**


End file.
